


Word Blindness

by QueenOfAllCorgis



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Discrimination, Dyslexic!Roger, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAllCorgis/pseuds/QueenOfAllCorgis
Summary: Roger hated dumb blond jokes. He knew he was smart, the rest of the world just didn't agree.orRoger has dyslexia in a time where learning disabilities aren't really recognized or respected.





	Word Blindness

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this one for a long time. I just finished my masters in special education and was appalled by how students with special needs were treated for so long. I might add a bit more to this, let me know how you like it :)

Roger _loathes_ dumb blond jokes.

 

He’s smart. He’s really, really smart. Roger has always been good at remembering everything he was told. He could easily sit in lectures and repeat every bit of information back almost word for word. He had a very musical mind and played mostly by ear, able to pick up instruments in no time. No one could say he wasn’t smart.

 

Which made it even worse when he was handed his physiology exam with a big red 37% on it.

 

A hot flush burned on his cheeks and he slumped down in his seat, folding the paper and shoving it in his bag. He was failing the course for sure now. There wasn’t any doubt.

 

He would flunk out of university and prove all those stereotypes right.

 

The exam felt heavier than it should as he trudged his way through the crowds of milling students. The walk to their rehearsing space seemed to take years but he finally made it, shoving open the door with more force than necessary.

 

“What’s got your panties in a twist?” Freddie called out, raising his eyebrows from where he lounged on the ratty sofa. “Is it because you’re unbearably late?”

 

“I’m not,” he grumbled, throwing his bag down and plopping down next to Freddie.

 

“Mmhmm,” Freddie raised his eyebrows and passed out a paper to each of them. “New song for you! Let’s take a look at the lyrics.”

 

Roger stood, stretching a bit as he made his way to the drumkit. It would be nice to pound some of his frustrations out on his drums. He barely made it a few steps before Freddie grabbed the back of his jacket.

 

“We’re reading through the lyrics first! Let’s get the words down and then work on the melody,” Freddie complained, pulling him back onto the couch with a grunt. “I finished at like three in the morning and need someone else to read it to me so I can know I didn’t hallucinate writing the last part.”

 

He shoved the paper back into Roger’s hands and the group went quiet, reading over the lyrics Freddie had written. Brian’s brow was furrowed in concentration and John mouthed along with the words as he read. The silence made Roger’s skin crawl and he turned his attention to the paper in his hands.

 

_I vahe nissed read ffaher, ffaer I vahe ninned._

_What the hell?_

_Ry and help me far-_

“Okay! What do you think?” Freddie trilled out and Roger jumped, knowing that they all had already finished reading and he had barely struggled through one sentence.

 

“It’s good Fred,” Brian had a small smile on his face. “It’s really good!”

 

“I like the repetition. It makes it feel really dark, like someone is pissed as all hell,” John traced his fingers along the text. “It’s got an interesting feel. But, maybe we should shrink down the middle. It does seem a bit long and might drag.”

 

“I wasn’t so sure about the second verse. What do you think Rog?” Freddie turned eyes towards him and Roger blinked owlishly.

 

“Um…it’s good.”

 

“You really have no opinion?” Freddie asked. “You always have an opinion.”

 

“It’s good,” Roger repeated, staring at the words and praying that it would make sense. “That’s it.”

 

Freddie stared at him before his face fell a bit. “You didn’t read it.”

 

“Of course I did!” Roger felt a flush rise on his cheeks. Brian sucked a quick breath in through his teeth as Freddie’s face hardened and John rolled his eyes. “I did!”

 

“If you thought it was shit you should just have said so,” Freddie grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it! It’s good Fred!” Roger sighed.

 

“Read your favorite line,” their frontman thrust a hand at him, making him jerk back. “Go on then. If it’s so good then read your favorite part.”

 

“Oh come on.”

 

“So, not one word worked? You didn’t like a single line?” Freddie’s eyes narrowed and Roger grit his teeth.

 

“Fine. I like this one,” he pointed at the page and Freddie nodded, giving him a motion to continue. “The one that…says…um…on…onoby…bevel…”

 

“Christ Roger, what’s your problem?” Freddie snapped, clearly annoyed.

 

Maybe it was the fact that he had stayed up all night trying to study for that damn exam. Maybe it was the fact that he was still mortified by the failing grade. Maybe it was the looks they were all giving him and the way Freddie was glowering at him.

 

Whatever the reason, he was horrified that tears suddenly filled his eyes.

 

Freddie’s face fell and he knew he fucked up. The anger was instantly replaced by shock and horror and he leaned forward. “Shit, Roger…I’m sorry.”

 

Shame made his chest feel like it was burning and he jumped up, shaking his head so his hair fell into his face. He wanted to run as far away from this situation as possible, to get away from the worry and pity in their eyes.

 

“Fuck Roger, whatever I said I’m sorry,” he wasn’t used to Freddie sounding so small.

 

“I tried okay!” Roger exploded, making John jump. “I fucking tried to read it but it…the damn letters jump around and nothing makes any fucking sense.”

 

A horrible, aching silence followed before Brian cleared his throat slightly. “What are you talking about Roger?”

 

Roger finally glanced up, tears blurring his vision, and finally saw him friends. They were worried. They looked a bit scared. It wasn’t the pity or embarrassment that he expected. It was warm and caring, like they really wanted to make sure he was okay.

 

“I…don’t think I can read,” he whispered, squeezing his middle a bit. “I’m not fucking stupid. I’m not. I got into university on my own and…now I’m about to fail out. The letters just jump around and make no…I just can’t.”

 

“Do you have dyslexia?” John finally asked. He got a dark glare from Roger in response. “My aunt works with mental disabilities and was telling me about it.”

 

“I’m not fucking mentally disabled,” Roger clenched his hands into fists.

 

“I know!” John held his hands up in surrender. “I didn’t say you were.”

 

Roger bounced on his feet a bit and groaned. He scrubbed his hands through his hair and left it a mess. “I’m not stupid. I try…I tried so hard and everyone just said that I was…I’m trying.”

 

Another breath passed before Freddie strode forward and hugged him tightly. “It’s alright darling, I’m sorry I snapped. I had no idea.”

 

“You’re very good at hiding it,” Brian piped up, hovering just behind Freddie. “I never would have known.”

 

“Could a stupid person fool that many people for that long?” Freddie leaned back and tapped his nose with his finger, getting a small smile. “Why aren’t you asking your professors for help?”

 

“And admit that I’m in my twenties and can barely read? No thank you,” Roger rolled his eyes but stayed wrapped in the warm embrace of his arms. “Enough people think I’m an idiot. I’ve heard all the jokes.”

 

“It’s not like you ever read the music anyway,” Brian gave him a smile, clapping him on the shoulder. “We can figure something out. One of us can read it to you and you can just repeat it. You were always really good at memorizing things you heard, and you can figure out the rhythms fast.”

 

“Yeah! It’ll be fine!” John nodded quickly, clearly trying to think of solutions. “We can make it work.”

 

“And when we’re big and famous we’ll help you with interview questions,” Freddie gave him another squeeze.

 

An incredible warm feeling spread through Roger’s chest as his friends continued talking about all the ways they would help him. There was no pitying. There was no treating him like he was less. They saw his value and they were willing to help him. He was important enough to them to be worth it.

 

No one had ever taken to time to try and figure out what he was going through. Teachers simply shook their heads and said he was a lost cause. He had to figure out coping skills on his own, getting good enough at faking it not to arouse suspicion. It worked so far but he was so damn tired of trying so hard.

 

People didn’t value his thoughts. All the adults would coo and say ‘at least he is handsome’ and leave it at that. Roger’s musical talent got him a bit of respect but still people saw him as the pretty boy drummer and thought he didn’t have a thought in his head.

 

Roger had plenty to say.

 

With his friend’s help he could finally make himself be heard.


End file.
